twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Irina
'Irina '''was a vampire, one of the original Denali “sisters” and an originator of the myth of the succubus. She was a “vegetarian” and led a very peaceful lifestyle. She, like her sisters, loved all men – even human men. She and Laurent had a relationship before he was killed by the shape-shifters. Irina was killed by Caius after giving false information to the Volturi about Renesmee Cullen. Biography Early life Irina, Tanya, and Kate were orphaned by the Volturi because their mother, Sasha, the vampire who had transformed each of them, was harboring an immortal child named Vasilii; a human child that was turned and therefore couldn't learn to control themselves due to their primitive minds. The sisters were responsible for the myth of the succubus, as they often mated with human men. The Denali sisters lived a vegetarian lifestyle, and were close friends of Carlisle Cullen. After Laurent came to live with the Denali Coven, Irina started a relationship with him; which was ended following his death at the hands of the Quileute werewolves in New Moon. Betraying the Cullens Irina did not appear at Bella and Edward's wedding with the rest of the Denali coven, because she was still upset at the wolves for killing her Laurent. Later as Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee were hunting, Irina watched them from a distance. She thought that Renesmee was an immortal child that Bella had created, knowing that the "immortal child" was an illegal creation, Irina ran to tell the Volturi, but not before Bella saw her. Bella called Edward to tell him what happened. He and Carlisle arrived soon and tried to run after Irina, but she had already disappeared. Afterwards, Alice foresees the Volturi's decision to visit Forks, and explaining that she was not trying to predict their actions, but trying to find Irina, Bella came to the conclusion that Irina assumed that Renesmee was an immortal child and that she must had decided to go to the Volturi and tell them about Renesmee. Irina was with the Volturi when they arrived in Forks to punish the Cullens. She is called upon by Caius to bear witness to Renesmee. Irina then came to the conclusion that she was wrong and that there was no reason for the Volturi to be there. She declared that she didn't want the Cullens to get hurt and that she would take full responsibility for her actions. In Breaking Dawn she explains to the Volturi that she was upset because she was under the impression that the Cullens killed Laurent, but really it was the Shape-shifters responsible. Meanwhile Caius signaled the guard and Irina was attacked and destroyed in front of all the vampires present. Caius merely looked on and proceeded to set Irina ablaze, as a plot to enrage Kate and Tanya into attacking the Volturi guard. Caius later justified this by saying that "now she has taken full responsibility of her actions". Personality and traits Irina was described as being a vampire with chin length silvery blonde hair and golden eyes, and like all vampires; when in sunlight, she used to sparkle as if thousands of diamonds were embedded to her skin. Relationships Laurent Laurent came to Denali after he split from James and Victoria. There, he and Irina met, and presumably fell in love. Laurent was having troubles sticking to the vegetarian diet so he came down to the Forks area to hunt. There, he was killed by werewolves when he attempted to kill Bella Swan. Irina was enraged and it was this that prevented the Denali Coven from helping the Cullen Family during the newborn crisis of Seattle and what led Irina to turning the Cullens in for supposedly creating an immortal child. Appearances *Breaking Dawn (First Appearance)'' Etymology Irina means "peace". After Irina's death, and The Volturi decide that Renesmee is not an immortal child, and therefore not of any harm to others, they leave and there is finally peace. See also *Vampire laws Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Vampires Category:Denali Coven Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Siblings Category:Vegetarian vampires Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Twilight characters